14 Days
by silvr-wings7
Summary: A group of friends head out on a road trip that leads to closer relationships and an unexpected detour. SasuxSaku, other pairings are InoxShika, NejixTen, NaruxHina
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

**9:12 am**

" Sakura! Hey Sakura!"

Naruto's muffled voice was heard through out her apartment as she stuck her head out of her bathroom. Her hand was holding her hair up as the other held a brush and her mouth had hair pins sticking out of it.

" It's open!" she yelled towards the front door

The door opened and Naruto and Sasuke came walking in. Sasuke was wearing his baggy skater/ punk clothes with a large baggy, black Uchiha hoody. And Naruto was wearing his skater clothes with a orange hoody. They walked down the hall into Sakura's room as she came out of the bathroom with her hair put up in a bun as she went to her bed and placed her brush in her suit case.

" I'm almost ready." she said as she walked around her room grabbing a few more things here and there.

"You should've been ready by now Sakura!" Naruto complained.

She quickly zipped up her suit case and walked over too her closet and grabbed her red hoody that Sasuke had bought her the week before. She quickly threw it on and grabbed her backpack by the door. Sasuke picked up her suit case off the bed and they all started for the door as she grabbed her keys off the end table and locked up the apartment.

Sakura jumped in the back of Sasuke's car with Ino as Shikamaru sat up front with Sasuke. The car parked behind them on the side of the road was Neji's as Tenten, Naruto and Hinata rode with him. Sasuke closed the trunk of the car and walked around the back as he jumped over the door and into the drivers seat. Both cars started up and started moving when Naruto threw his arms up in the air.

" Oh yeah! Road trip!"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in the seat while putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

" What a drag, we're not even in the same car as him and he's going to drive me crazy."

The two girls giggled and Sasuke grinned at the comment.

" It's Neji I'm worried about though," Ino said, " we all know that he has a short temper."

Sakura leaned forward while grabbing the back of Sasuke's seat as they got onto the highway.

" Hey, Sasuke, at the next rest stop we should all switch around cuz I think Ino's right."

"Hn."

She smiled and leaned back into the seat as she started talking with Ino.

They were on the road for six hours, not counting the few hours at rest stops and a few resteraunts. It was almost 10:00 and the covers to the cars were pulled over so the cold night winds wouldn't hit them. They switched around earlier but had switched back to the way they were before so Shikamaru could drive Sasuke's car as he rested in the back seat and until they found a nice hotel for the night. Neji decided to continue driving because he didn't trust Naruto driving his car.

In Neji's car, Naruto and Hinata were in the back sleeping. Naruto was sitting up with his head back against the seat and Hinata was laying across the seats with her head on his lap. Tenten was staying awake to keep Neji company while he drove. In the other car, Shikamaru was driving so Sasuke could take a break. Ino was sitting upfront with him and she was wearing his zip up hoody. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the back together. She had fallen asleep with her arms crossed and her head on Sasuke's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he fell asleep aswell.

" What a drag..." Shikamaru complained, " why do I have to drive?"

They passed a sign with an advertisment for a hotel in the upcoming town.

" About time."

He reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell. He flipped it open and quickly dialed Neji's number. Neji's phone started vibrating and as he went to reach for it, Tenten leaned over and took it out of his pocket.

" I'll take it."

He glanced at her quickly but didn't say anything and turned his attention back towards the road. She flipped it open and quickly answered.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Tenten, I saw a sign for a hotel. Ask Neji if he wants to stop there for the night."

" Ok, hold on a sec."

She turned to Neji and placed the phone lightly by her shoulder.

" Shikamaru wants to know if you want to stop at the hotel ahead."

" I guess."

She turned forward and put the phone back up to her ear.

" Yeah, we'll stop."

" Ok, thanks."

The phone flipped shut and it was placed back in his pocket.

Both cars took the next exit and went throught the town to the hotel. They ended up paying for two rooms with 2 full size beds in each. In each room, each couple got a bed together as Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Ino got one room and the other two couples got the other. They all settled into the rooms with their things as they quickly got ready for bed. Sasuke layed on the bed with his arms behind his head and shut his eyes, but opened them again as he saw climb into bed next to him. He pulled out one of his arms and wrapped it around her as she cuddled up next to him. Looking up at him, he looked back down at her with a gentle look.

" What?" he whispered gently.

All she did was smile and gave him a kiss and cuddled up closer to him.

" Goodnight." she whispered.

The lights went out and all eight of them fell asleep after their short, first day on the road.

**OK!!! first chapter done! sorry it was so short, it was the first day on the road and they weren't goin to do much anyway so... yeah. i promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Please read and review!!!**


	2. Day 2

**Ok! **

**chapter 2!!!! woot! woot!**

**This one is a bit better then my first chapter... just so you know...**

**Day 2**

**10:36**

" Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up!"

Sakura was woken up too see Naruto shaking Sasuke, still in his pajamas. Sasuke was laying on his back with one arm around Sakura and the other one over his eyes. Sakura was on her side facing Sasuke with her arm on his chest.

" What do you want Naruto?" he said dazily.

" Neji said we'll be leacing at 11:00. He wants too stop at a restraunt for breakfast, so get up!"

Sasuke groaned and turned too his side away from Naruto.

" Tell him he can wait. We'll be up in a little bit."

" Yeah, okay."

Naruto turned and left the room, leacing the two too sleep. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who looked back at her.

" What was that all about?"

" Neji wants too get me up when I didn't get sleep the night before."

He grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his head as he gave a small grunt.The blankets were pulled off his head by Sakura as she looked at him with a wondering grin. He looked back at her with an irritated look but with his eyes dark and droopy, he seemed too tired too pull the blankets back up knowing that Sakura would pull them back off anyway.

" What were you doing? You knew you were going too be driving so why didn't you get sleep?"

" Too tired too explain." he said drowsily. With a sigh, Sakura layed back down and looked up at the ceiling.

" Fine, but you have too tell me later, okay?"

" ehh."

And with that, Sasuke grabbed the blandets and pulled them over his head again.

_" Ugh, don't tell me he is still sleeping!"_

The bathroom door quickly opened and Sakura peered out too see that Sasuke was still sleeping.

" Oh my god, Sasuke, get UP!"

All she heard was a groan from under the blankets as Sasuke shifted.

" Oh come on Sasuke" We have too be there in ten minutes! Let's go! I don't know about you, but I don't want to have too deal with Neji when we are late."

She walked over and ripped the blankets off him.

" Your acting like your twelve, not wanting to get out of bed."

He sat up and gave her a dirty look as he put his legs over the sid of the bed.

" I'm up, jeez."

" Okay, now can you get dressed so we can leave?"

Sakura walked back into the bathroom as Sasuke pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and random shirt from his suitcase next too the bed. it didn't matter what kind of shirt he was wearing because he always wore his hoody. Taking his comb he quickly went through his hair then threw it down in his suitcase and then started looking around the floor. He walked on the other side of the bed and continued to look around.

" Sakura?"

" Yeah?"

" Where's my shoes?"

" Umm, I think Naruto threw them under the bed."

" Why?"

" I don't know. Ask him later if you want too."

" No, forget about it."

He knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed. There, he found his black D.C's and pulled them out.

" You find them?"

" Yeah."

Sakura came out and threw her hoody and grabbed Sasuke's as well, then threw it at him as he stood up after slipping his shoes on.

" Come on."

" Why are you in such a rush?"

She picked up his keys and threw those at him as well.

" Because first of all, I don't like being late, and second, I told Naruto too wait outside and he's probably in your car."

" Isn't it locked though?"

" I unlocked it too get our hoodies out."

" Damn it! Lets go."

They both then quickly left, locking the door behind them.

Sakura pulled too a stop infront of the small restraunt in the middle of town. She had followed Neji as he led the way through town from the hotel this morning. The engine quietied as she pulled the keys back too turn it off. Naruto quickly opened the back door and ran out as he headed for the glass door of the restraunt with poor Hinata quickly on his tail as she tried too calm him down. Everyone else had emptied out of Neji's car and started in as well, not even glancing over too Sasuke's as him and Sakura stayed quietly sitting in the still car. She glanced toward him too see that his head was leaning back against the seat and his eyes were shut but his breathing remained the same so he was still awake. He was still tired, that was for sure, but she wasn't going too let him sleep now. So she moved closer too him and looked at his perfect face with a caring expression. She couldn't bother him, not when he looked like that, so innocent and tired. With a sighof defeat, she rested her head against the back of the seat and shut her eyes for a moment. Just looking at him put her in the face of defeat, he didn't even have too look at her. A sudden chill ran up her spine as she felt something touch her neck. She opened her eyes quickly and saw Sasuke even closer too her then he was before. He rubbed his nose up and down her jaw line from her ear too her chin. THe coolness of his breath could be felt against her neck as she shut her eyes again too try to relax herself.

" I love you." he said in almost a whisper.

" Do you think that's going too get you out of breakfast? Because I'm telling you now that it's not."

His arm moved around her so he could pull her onto his lap which he managed too do with ease. Onyx eyes gazed into her as his chin rested on her shoulder and both his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

" You sure bout that?" his deep voice said in a manipulative way.

Taking a few seconds to look past the dazzling stare, she finally grew a slight grin.

" Yes, I'm sure."

He chuckled under his breath and witha swift movement, slid Sakura off his lap and quickly got out of his convertable. From inside, Sakura could only see from about his mid-back down as he leaned against the door frame of the still open passangers side door.

" Are you getting out?"

Being snapped out of her stare, she didn't notice that Sasuke was now leaning down and looking at her from outside.

" Oh, yeah."

She got out the drivers side door and swiftly moved around the car too be with Sasuke, who closed the door behind him. His hand reached into Sakura's hoody pocket as he grabbed his keys and gave her a intimidated look, but he soon smiled and looked at her intently.

" I can't believe I actually let you drive my car. What was I thinking?" he said jokingly.

She gave him a friendly scowl as seh hugged him, wrapping her arms around him.

" You were thinking you love me."

" I think I was, or else why would I have let anyone drive my car?"

She let go of him as he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked inside.

" That must mean I'm special."

" I guess it does."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I ran out of ideas. And yes, I know this one only took place in the morning, I didn't want to make it too long. And, btw, IM OUT OF IDEAS!!!!!!!!! Man, thats what I get for writing three stories at once. but, im sure you guys have some ideas so if you do then please let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
